


The Joke that went too Far

by Red_Crow



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brason, I swear, Just a joke, Other, Penetration, Smut, These tags are nothing to me, kill me now, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow/pseuds/Red_Crow
Summary: Jason and the Brick get close. But is it too close?





	The Joke that went too Far

Jason had been sleeping in his room, butt naked. He woke up to go use the bathroom. However he tripped and fell backwards. He landed on the brick he was given as a joke by Percy.

It miraculously slide right up his ass, hitting his prostate making him moan and ejaculated.


End file.
